


Tweeking Out

by H_Lee_Trinity



Category: South Park
Genre: Drug Use, Explicit Language, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Mental Health Issues, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Lee_Trinity/pseuds/H_Lee_Trinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am interested in unique characters and writing from different povs. I have no plan for this story other than exploring scenes from Tweek Tweak's perspective. It will eventually be Tweek/Craig but I can't say in what direction the story will go. I will add the appropriate tags as I add to the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tweeking Out

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am writing this fanfiction purely for my own amusement. I have zero plan for the plot and zero experience in the South Park fanfiction world. Please keep this in mind when reading. I am a South Park fan, who enjoys writing from these characters perspective and that's the gist of it.   
> I appreciate all constructive criticism.

"D-dad, I changed my mind! I can't-" Tweek glanced quickly out of the car window. South Park high school stood, like a massive gas chamber from World War II, just yards away from where his father had parked. 

"Oh, Jesus!" Tweek squeaked out and shook his head even harder. "Maybe next year! Gah, I just- I just can't go inside with all those people! All those people waiting for me!"

"Now Tweek," His father patted a hand on his son's shoulder, before reaching out and opening the passenger side door. "You know what Dr. Kels said. It's time for you to re-assimilate."

"B-but,"

"No buts, son. We've got your meds as sorted out as they can be. It's up to you now. Spread your wings like the beautiful butterfly you are and soar into the sun!" Mr. Tweak unbuckled the teenager's seatbelt for him.

"I don't know what that means!" Tweak begged. "If I soar into the sun, won't I burn up and die!?"

His father laughed warmly, and shoved him out of the car.

Tweek stumbled and clutched his backpack to his chest so hard, he could feel the pencils inside snapping. "Dad! Don't leave me here! They'll kill me!"

"Go straight to Mr. Mackey's office, son! Your shift starts at four. I'll expect you at home by seven for dinner! It's meatloaf Monday!"

"Dad!" Tweek cried and started back into the car but before he could retreat, his father leaned over and shut the door. Mr. Tweak gave a big grin and a wave, and then peeled out from the curb.

Tweek turned. He could see the double doors of the school from where he stood, waiting to swallow his tiny body and chew him alive. A handful of students milled around in the yard. Most had already grouped off, chatting easily and laughing as though everything was fine.

Realizing everything was hopeless, Tweek began the horrible task of walking to the entrance. In the back of his jittering mind, he wondered if he should search for Kenny. The teenager dismissed this idea, knowing that although Kenny would be willing to welcome him into his group, the other boys would not be so willing. Especially not a certain fat boy called only by his last name. 

Suddenly, a huge gasp seemed to erupt in his left ear. Tweek whipped to the side, jumping at the same moment, and almost screaming with fear.

"Oh, my fucking God, dude!" Speak of the devil, there he was - Eric Cartman. His double chin and acne scars, his beady eyes hungry for other's misery. Cartman had not changed much since last Tweek saw him, around a year and a half ago.

Cartman said nothing directly to him, thank Christ, just took one look and heaved his fat body around, rumbling back towards where he had come from, shouting, "You guys! You guys! You'll never guess who they let out of the loony bin!"

Just like that, everyone stared at him. His eye twitched uncontrollable. He ripped at the fabric of his poor book bag. It seemed like he could only see their eyes, watching, morphing one by one into a single giant eyeball. 

\- Kenny, Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Bebe, Token, Wendy, Craig, Clyde, Butters, Red, Timmy, Jimmy, Scott, Alex, Annie, Chris, at least - 

And there was Tweek Tweak - local nut case.

He took off, sprinting towards the door, feeling his limbs be torn apart with every person that stared.

Tweek knew where the counselor's office was. Part of the deal with him returning to public school was the condition that he report daily to Mr. Mackey and he had begun doing so a week before classes began. He had been evaluated and approved. Nevertheless, as the boy threw himself through the door and slammed it shut, shaking like a gerbil on crack, he knew there had been a terrible mistake.

"Mr. Mackey!" He yelped, and pressed a hand to his chest. His heart hurt. It was beating fast and would pop any second.

"Ah," Mr. Mackey slowly blinked and tapped a pile of papers in order. "Tweek, there you are. Have a seat."

He threw this backpack down and sat on the chair in front of the counselor's desk. "M-Mr. Mackey! I, er, gah! I can't do this! There's too much pressure! I can't!" He rocked back and front, trying to soothe himself.

Mackey blinked again, and gulped a couple breathes. "Mmm, Tweek? You're feeling pressure, m'kay? And pressure's bad... But you're just having a bit of a panic attack, m'kay? And you know, uh, once you're all settled down and you've taken your medication, we can talk about your classes."

Tweek opened his backpack with quivering hands. He took out his Xanax and attempted to open the bottle. His hands weren't cooperating. He dropped the bottle and picked it up, shaking, trembling and twitching. The bottle slipped out of his hand a second time. He went to get it from the floor.

Exasperated, Mackey jerked his palm out. "Give it to me, Tweek. I'll do it."

Tweek handed over the pill bottle. Mackey handed back two baby blue pills.

"Alright, Tweek. Here's your schedule, m'kay? We'll go over it as soon as your buddy gets here." Mackey handed the teenage a sheet of perfect white paper with his classes listed. Tweek could foresee the crumbled, ripped mess the schedule would inevitably be by the end of the day.

"Buddy? I, gah, I don't have any buddies, Mr. Mackey." 

"It's fine, Tweek, m'kay? Don't get riled up again." Mackey replied, and picked up the intercom phone. 

"Craig Tucker, please come to the counselor's office. Craig Tucker, to the counselor's office."

"C-Craig!? Er, Mr. Mackey! Craig and I haven't been f-friends for years!"

"Tweek, now there's no reason to pretend. I distinctly remember how close the two of you were in elementary school. I know some time has passed, m'kay? But relationships are important things to foster in the high school environment."

"Oh Jesus! Oh, God!" Tweek groaned and shut his eyes. He felt like he had accidently boarded a roller coaster. And he was petrified of roller coasters. 

Craig Tucker, at one point and time, had been a friend of Tweek's, back in the fourth grade, when the kids of South Park were younger and more ignorant to Tweek's oblivious differences. Craig was like a rock in a stormy sea. The two boys had "dated" for months. Craig would invite him over for video games and hold his hand. He would listen to the other kid's rumblings and only seemed a little annoyed by him, at first.

Unfortunately, as time passed, Tweek fell further and further into his anxiety, his paranoia, and his compulsions. By the fifth grade, he couldn't concentrate and had to stay after class for extra help. Summer came and there were fewer invitations to video games. By the time sixth grade rolled around, Tweek rarely spoke to Craig or anyone. He was shunned.

Then came middle school, the lowest point in life for almost everyone, and Tweek, barely glued together as it was, completely shattered. 

He somehow managed to make it halfway through the eighth grade before his parents removed him from school. By that point, he was isolated. He was barely sleeping, barely eating. He was being sent out of class for his constant outbursts. His classmates complained to their parents, the parents complained to the school board, and the school board carefully nudged Tweek out of the general population - to "refocus his center" or as it ended up, load him full of drugs and therapy that did nothing more than create a more tolerable Tweek for people to deal with.

Even slowed by the meds, Tweek knew he still wasn't normal. He would never be.

"What."

Tweek jumped and bit down on his lip to keep from shrieking. 

The door had opened and there stood Craig Tucker, taller than ever, and deadpan in his words.

"Craig, uh, why don't you have a seat next to your old friend Tweek, m'kay?"

Craig's calm blue eyes shifted from Mackey's forehead and landed on him. Tweek shivered and didn't dare look the teenager in the eyes.

"He's not my friend." 

An uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"Take a seat there, Craig," Mr. Mackey pointed next to Tweek, ignoring the comment.

Craig still didn't sit. His voice was robotic and bold. "How about you just tell me what the fuck I did this time and punish me so I can go to class, Mr. Mackey."

Tweek pulled his backpack from the floor and set it on his lap. He needed something to hold on to in this tornado of a conversation. He grated his teeth frantically.

"You're not in trouble, right now, Craig, m'kay? I have your old frien- classmate, Tweek, here and it's his first day back. Coming back to school after being gone so long can cause a person to freak out, m'kay? And freaking out is bad."

Craig looked at him again. "Tweek freaks out every day. He's a spaz."

"Now," Mackey continued. "I have chosen you because I know you two were so close and gay together back in elementary school. I need you to be Tweek's helper this year. You're gonna be his special friend, m'kay? I put both of you in the same classes so you can help him and show him around the school."

"You put me in all the same classes as that freak." The only movement on Craig's face was a perfectly raised black eyebrow. "Are you fucking kidding me."

"Craig!" Mackey suddenly lost his temper and slammed his hands down on the desk. Tweek yelped. Craig did nothing. "I've about had it with the language, mister! Now, you will be   
Tweek's special friend! You will do this, Craig Tucker, because you're one fight away from expulsion, young man, and this good deed is gonna keep that from happening, m'kay!?"

The school bell rang, interrupting Mackey's speech. When it stopped, the counselor smoothed his comb-over back in place and took a breath.

"Run along to class, boys."

Craig immediately turned and left the room, not waiting for Tweek, who jerked up and followed in haste.

Outside the room, the hallway was a maze of rushing students, all talking at once, and fiddling with schedules and coats. Tweek squeaked to himself and pushed himself as close to Craig as possible.

"So, C-craig?" 

The other boy wasn't looking at him. He was strolling with long legs and a set gaze. 

"Craig? Gah, I- I'm sorry you're stuck with me. B-but how have you been? It's been a while."

Craig stopped at once. Tweek froze as well, almost running into him. 

The teenager towered over him, his eyes like headlights, fixed to the jumpy boy. For a moment, it seemed like Craig couldn't think of anything to say to him. He broke the stare to take in the rest of Tweek, then lifted his hand and flipped him off. 

Craig walked away.

Tweek was surprised, but not entirely taken aback. He deserved the gesture, if not for one thing, then the other. There was always something Tweek was fucking up. He put his head down and hurried to follow Craig Tucker to their first class, taking care to keep a good distance between them.


End file.
